Wrapping paper and supplies are generally stored freely in closets, in bags, in boxes, or in general containers. The paper and supplies often become strewn, tangled, lost, and damaged when stored this way. The present invention features a storage device for storing and organizing wrapping paper and other supplies such as scissors, greeting cards, ribbon, tape, labels, and the like. The device of the present invention helps organize the wrapping paper and supplies and helps prevent wrapping paper and other supplies from becoming lost and/or damaged.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.